


Ephemeral; Yoonmin

by honeykii



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, notquitesureifthisisangstbut, or not?, whOOSh nOw yOu haVE thE BiG SAd, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeykii/pseuds/honeykii
Summary: "When you say that you love me, I walk above the clouds. Tell me about eternity, just one more time."Min Yoongi; just your normal, average, everyday introvert who gets caught up in books and laying in the meadows gazing at the stars and clouds. He had been diagnosed with emphysema, and won't have a lot of time left to live. It'd be a stroke of luck if he had been miraculously cured of his illness, and until then he has to have something to hold on to; now he does since a little ball of fluff came rolling along.That ball of fluff's name was Park Jimin.





	Ephemeral; Yoonmin

**Author's Note:**

> !!just a side note!!
> 
> I will tweak and update the story frequently since my busybody can't help but notice all the faults in a piece I've written and have the urge to correct all of them.

 

# 01

"We’re walking separately on parallel lines. But at the end, we find a path to be together"

Sometimes I wonder about how life works in its own, mystic and mysterious ways. One second you've entered a large world and the next, BAM! You're already learning how to walk and talk. All of these thoughts always come to me when I lay in fields of green; it always happens the instance I lay on the grass. It's almost like there's this other little person in my head, controlling what I should think at a certain place at a certain time. Today was the same as the others, just lying in the fields, thinking about how everything falls into place and that eventually, we all die happy or lonely. Don't get me wrong, I'm not depressed or anything, I just have a bad habit of getting too far deep into thinking.

A small breeze whooshes through the meadows, adorning my body with dandelion fluff and flower petals. The meadow was a sanctuary for people like me; but recently, those I knew who came here frequently have moved away into the city so it's convenient for them to get to work. I want to get back to work and see all of my co-workers again. I want my emphysema to be cured. I want to be with someone I'll truly treasure for the rest of my life. That's all I want out of life. But I know that it wouldn't come true unless something miraculous happened to me.

* * *

My name is Min Yoongi, and I am 25 years old. I currently live alone in the semi-rural areas of Busan, in a little house surrounded by lush fields of flowers and dandelions. My hobbies are reading, lying down in the flower fields, and noticing the little things in life. I recently have been diagnosed with emphysema, which is a progressive disease that involves shortness of breath due to over-inflation in the alveoli (those air sacs in your lungs); I've been heavily exposed to people around me smoking cigarettes, which has caused my lungs to deteriorate over time. 

Not a lot of people notice me, but when they do, they're all in my face saying things like: "oh? you work here? are you new? did you transfer from a different department? et cetera et cetera." It's irritating since the company I work at only has 6 different departments, but I've been working in the same department for over 2 years now. I guess it's not going to be any different if I return from my short-term disability... The only few people I've ever kept in touch with from my company (and we're very close friends) are Kim Namjoon, the Choi brothers, Hyun-Ae, and Miyuki. 

After I got diagnosed with emphysema, my co-workers started to worry about me more and more that they couldn't help but leave work for weeks on end to accompany me. It sounds a bit odd, considering that my co-workers would take a long break, but they do rotations between "care-takers" (which are them), and when they return to work, they put in more hours to make up for the time they've been away.

* * *

There was this one particular time one of the Choi brothers came to my place, and while he was over, we sat in the meadows gazing at the clouds.

"They look fluffy, right?" asks Saeyoung, "wouldn't it be a dream to live up in the clouds?"

I looked to my left and replied nonchalantly

"Well, of course.. but some of the things we have down on the ground is just as luxurious as sleeping on a cloud. The feelings may not be the same, but it gives you a similar vibe; and besides, the meadow is already comfy enough. I can't abandon it, even if it meant sacrificing everything I have."

Saeyoung stared at me, eyes in disbelief. He gave me a look as if he didn't understand a word that came out of my mouth. To break the tension, he asked another question

"It's a bit awkward to ask, since it's a little personal, but.. uh... do you have a love life?"

"A love life?" I was puzzled, "What- I don't have one, to be honest. I never really thought of being with someone for eternity."

"Well, just a general thought, do you like anyone?"

"Mm.."

"Hyun-Ae? Miyuki?"

Honestly, I couldn't answer any of his questions. As I've said previously, I've never been in any sort of romantic relationship with another person, nevermind a co-worker.

"Nope, but I do have something to say about myself."

Saeyoung stares at me, listening with all his attention.

"I'm not physically nor sexually attracted to both females and males. Well, I haven't TRULY found out yet. I have had feelings for both genders, but the feeling passes after. Especially my feelings for girls... I think I may be attracted more to men? I don't know.."

"Ah, okay.. Sorry for asking ^^;"

Suddenly Saeyoung blurted out "Oh! I forgot to tell you... There's a new guy at work; his name is Park Jimin!"

...

"Park... Jimin?"


End file.
